


Day 90

by taskinst



Series: Seducing Niall in 100 Days [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, getting raunchy in a bathroom what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taskinst/pseuds/taskinst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Liam met Niall, he never thought that eating could be so damn erotic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 90

Before Liam met Niall, he never thought that eating could be so damn erotic.

Nor did he think that he would be the kind of guy to have that sort of fetish.

A Niall fetish.

He didn’t find just  _anyone_  eating erotic. It was just Niall.

And it was killing him inside, watching his blond band mate demolish yet another order of peri peri chicken. They’d been at Nando’s for over an hour now, and Niall had eaten enough to feed an entire village of impoverished children. Not exactly a sexy comparison, Liam knew, but being forced to watch the way the blond engulfed the chicken leg in one swift movement, and then removed it from his small mouth with a pop, stripped of any meat… it was first class torture. He didn’t just do it once. He did it again, and again, and again, over and over. If he didn’t connect to the image sexually the first time, he certainly did after the twentieth time. He didn’t even know if Niall was _really_  that hungry or if he was doing it all on purpose.

“Niall, I think we should head back soon,” Liam said with a cough, making Niall pause midway through eating a fry. It was now just sticking out of his mouth like a toothpick as the blond stared up at him with his wide blue eyes.

“But I’m not finished yet, Liam!” Niall protested while finishing the fry he had half eaten. There was a little bit of sauce on his fingers – spotting that, the blond held them up and stared at them for a moment before… oh no he wouldn’t –  _fuck_  – letting his tongue peek out shyly from the thin pink lips to lick off the residue. It felt like the longest second of his life – watching Niall lick his fingers in slow motion, watching each snapshot pan through his head slowly on repeat, like a broken tape in the 90s. Liam tried to look as inconspicuous as possible as he raised a hand to his chin to make sure he didn’t drool. He also reached down to adjust his pants slightly – it was getting a little uncomfortable down there.

“You’ve been eating for over an hour now…” Liam urged. He had to persuade Niall to leave soon – otherwise he didn’t know if he would be able to control himself anymore in public. That was bad, because although they’d been successful at not being recognized as of yet, there was no telling if someone was hiding in some corner spying on them already. They wouldn’t want the headlines of tomorrow’s news to be ‘Are Liam Payne and Niall Horan of One Direction gay for each other?’

Ignoring Liam’s gripes, Niall picked up a new fry and dipped it into the sauce. In doing this so quickly, some of the savory substance accidentally splattered onto his chin, but he ignored it and carried on eating. Liam waited for Niall to wipe off the residue on his face, but the blond didn’t seem to be aware of what had happened.

“Um, Niall, your chin,” Liam began. He watched as the blond reached up to swipe at his chin, but narrowly missed the stain. Out of reflex, the older boy reached out from his seat across the table and swiped off the sauce with his thumb in one motion. Liam paused as his finger remained on the Irish boy’s face, the contact somehow electrifying; maybe he’d just been holding it in for too long. Damn Niall and his stupid eating. For some reason, he just couldn’t pull away.

“Liam?” Niall said curiously as the older boy’s touch lingered. The stain was history, but the thumb remained as the two boys stared at each other, measuring the situation. Niall was still holding a chicken drumstick in one hand, but he suddenly found himself dragged from his seat by a frantic Liam, a solid grip on his upper arm.

Liam couldn’t explain whatever he was feeling. For the longest time, he had been unable to get Niall out of his mind. The smallest things got to him – things like eating, which Niall did all the time. That was really troubling, because it guaranteed never ending sexual frustration all day every day. The lord was testing him, tempting him, and he no longer felt that he could be held responsible for the consequences of his actions from Niall’s subtle seduction. It was too much.

Suddenly, it just clicked. It was a combination of his repressed feelings and Niall’s unforgiving teasing. He shot from his seat in a cubicle at Nando’s and dragged Niall by the arm towards the bathroom. Oh how he knew – the bathroom in this particular Nando’s restaurant was one of those large, single-person bathrooms in public spaces that gave the user full privacy. Well, perfect then. He was suddenly enlightened – maybe he was out of his mind, but he knew that he and Niall liked each other. A few stolen kisses later - although the subject was never brought up, it was never regarded by either party as an unpleasant experience. There was a definite attraction between them. So even if he was out of his mind, even if his current idea was absolutely ridiculous, it just made sense.

Yes, he was officially crazy.

But he was really fucking turned on.

And there was only one immediate solution.  
  
  


* * *

 

“Wait, Liam! The fuck?” Niall whispered harshly so not to attract too much attention. He stared at Liam confusedly as he dragged him none too gently into the male bathroom and locked the door. Once safely inside, the older boy waste no time and backed the Niall against the wall as he moved to stand right in front of him, bodies less than a foot apart.

Staring up at the taller boy, Niall noted how handsome Liam looked from up close, and struggled to keep down his blush as the boy moved even closer. The Irish boy was naturally very pale, so anything and everything could make him go pink in the face. He was sure he was already looking like a proper tomato right now, even though Liam wasn’t really doing anything but  _stand really damn close_.

“Own up,” the older boy said in a low and quiet voice. The sound sent shivers down the smaller boy’s spine as he bit his lip – a sign of nerves. He wasn’t sure what Liam was asking about, but he knew it was going to be difficult to answer. He tried to look as innocent as possible as he opened his baby blue eyes as wide as he could, giving Liam his best puppy face.

 “What do you mean?” Niall asked. Liam almost lost his resolve as the smaller boy gave him the cutest, most innocent look on the planet. He was going to lose all his control right there and just dive in to kiss away his soul.

“Own up,” Liam repeated. “Say it – that you did it on purpose. That you’ve been sucking on those chicken drumsticks like that on purpose, that you find the need to lick your fingers every chance you get on purpose. Own up to it.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Niall replied quietly, his eyes dropping to look to the side before moving back to meet Liam’s. The taller boy wasn’t convinced. “I was just hungry so I—”

“No you weren’t.”

And suddenly, it all fell together and the world made sense. The kiss felt as though all the loose puzzle pieces hanging stray, lost in the sidelines, were suddenly found and put back together to complete the picture. And it was a beautiful picture. It had been a week since they last kissed, and if the last kiss felt like discovering a whole new world, then this one gave it life. Liam felt Niall kiss back with vigor as their lips moved against each other and tongues clashed in what seemed to be a cross between a fight and a dance.

Pulling away, Liam stared into Niall’s clear blue eyes, which looked up at him, sparkling with an unexplainable emotion. One of his arms circled around the boy’s small waist as the other threaded through his soft blond hair.

Niall definitely meant to seduce him, Liam thought to himself as he leaned in for another kiss – this time, soft and slow. He slowly let the hand on Niall’s waist wander down south, to which the blond tensed momentarily before relaxing into the kiss once again.

As much as he enjoyed the slow process they were currently going through, Liam had sat watching Niall’s erotic eating display for over an hour, and he had a raging hard-on that wasn’t going away anytime soon so as long as Niall was in the same room with him, or just within ten feet from him. Just as his mind was trying to figure out ways take care of his problem faster, Liam let out a surprised yelp as he suddenly found himself spun around and pushed against the wall by Niall with unexpected strength.

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, Niall’s hands planted firmly on Liam’s shoulders as he held the taller boy in place, looking up into his brown eyes.

“Okay,” said Niall suddenly in a low tone. Liam blinked; confused as he tried to figure out if he had said anything beforehand to warrant the sudden response. Not registering anything in his memory, he opened his mouth to ask Niall what he was on about, but his thoughts were cut off as the boy before him decided to continue.

“Okay, I own up.”

The look that Niall gave him at that moment was something that Liam would remember for a long time. The way those beautiful blue eyes shone with an emotion that reflected both the endless scenery of floating ice in the arctic and a thousand suns at the same time – a mixture of everything, every shade of blue imaginable. The way those small pink lips were pursed in a way that made Liam want to kiss them until they were swollen and red. The way those forever flushed cheeks were even more flushed than usual… everything about Niall at that moment was picture perfect and, for the first time, Liam felt like he could clearly put a finger on the way he felt.

He leaned forward from the wall and met those soft pink lips halfway.

Ah, it was clear now.

Have you ever felt like you were stuck in an empty room with four blank walls, a white ceiling, and no exit?

There had always been something about Niall, but he couldn’t see it because he was trapped inside his own mind. Maybe somewhere along the way, his heart had realized the truth, but it took this long for his brain to finally catch up.

Right now, it was as though the floor, the ceiling, and the walls all suddenly disappeared.

And he found himself free falling from nowhere.

Suddenly, he was no longer surrounded by the stark white blankness of his own mind, but by an endless universe. It was dark, but he felt himself relax as he fell.

He could see the Milky Way in a distance and a river of stars on the other side. The bright lights shining from the countless galaxies surrounding him lit up the darkness and turned emptiness into warmth.

Suddenly, everything was clear. And it was beautiful.

He could fall forever.

And he had definitely fallen for Niall.

“Good,” Liam replied in a quiet tone as he pulled away slowly.

However, the taller boy was caught by surprise as the blond’s lips twisted into a mischievous smirk and his hands began quickly undoing his zipper.

Liam stood in shock for a second before finally taking in what was happening. He felt himself panic.

“W-wait, Niall, not here!” the brunet protested as he resisted the urge to start encouraging the smaller boy to get on with it already. He really wanted it – wanted it so bad, but having snapped out from his deep thoughts about his feelings, his usual common sense had returned and he realized it was probably not ideal to get on with anything apart from clearing your bladder in the Nando’s bathroom.

Despite his verbal protests, Liam didn’t do anything to stop Niall. In fact, he found himself placing a firm grip on the boy’s soft blond hair as Niall knelt down and removed his – oh god,  _freedom_  – erection from its restraints and held it in his hands gently. He had to bite his lip to keep himself from moaning at the sight of his blond angel kneeling so close to his manhood, staring up at him with his ocean blue eyes as though asking for permission.

And why would he need permission. Liam would give an arm and a leg on any other day for this. The only problem was that they were currently in the public Nando’s bathroom and it wasn’t exactly the most hygienic, perfect place for something like this to happen for the first time.

But scratch the comment about Niall being an angel, because suddenly, the boy smirked the most lecherous little smirk Liam had ever seen and he looked more like a naughty little devil ready to make a mess of his innocence.

“Try and stop me,” the Irish boy whispered as he began to slide his hands up and down the taller boy’s shaft, ghosting his fingers over the sensitive flesh. Liam groaned at the blatant teasing and placed a tighter grip on the boy’s blond hair as a warning. However, Niall didn’t add any extra pressure and continued to pump at a painfully slow rate that was driving him insane.

“Niall – ah – what are you…” the brunet managed to bite out as he tried his best to keep the noise level down. There could very well be a long line of people waiting outside of the bathroom by now.

“Hmm?” the blond responded as he looked up at Liam with his clear blue eyes, feigning innocence. “But what do you want me to do?”

Fuck.

Fucking hell. Niall had him wrapped around his fingertips.

“Just—just please do it,” Liam said quietly, hoping he could hear his pleading tone.

“Do what?” Niall replied quickly, his eyes impossibly wide, pulling the prettiest expression ever, but oh – he was just so overwhelmingly dirty right now. Liam hated that he loved it.

“Ugh,” the taller boy groaned as the blond gave his erection a little squeeze, as though in encouragement, before resuming his gentle but painful up-down teasing motion. “Niall, just—”

“Say it, explain properly,” he cut in. Okay, Liam had it.

“Just put your mouth around my dick and suck,” he snapped impatiently. Niall smirked up at the older boy and raised an eyebrow.

Bastard.

“Please.”

“As you wish, daddy direction,” he responded in a cutesy sing-song voice.

Niall’s tongue peeked out and gave the tip a tentative lick. Liam bit his lip as he rested a hand on the back of the smaller boy’s head and the other on a lean shoulder. There was a short pause – a pause that felt like an eternity as he held his breath – and then sparks exploded in his mind as the he was rendered speechless and mindless, just feeling, feeling,  _feeling_.

The younger boy’s movement was clumsy and cautious – it was probably his first time. Nevertheless, it wasn’t his skill, but the fact that it was Niall who had his small mouth around his dick that was sending him over the edge. Liam didn’t dare close his eyes, because that would mean missing a second of the miracle before him – the blond Irish boy, the one he always wanted, with his wet pink lips encircling his erection, his face flushing a bright apple red, and his cheeks hollow from the amount of energy he was exerting.

Liam was close, so close – in fact, he barely even registered that he needed to give Niall a warning, and only managed to tighten his grip on the boy’s shoulders and let out a slight gasp before he saw white. He was rendered into a massive trembling mess as his legs gave out, and he tried hard not to fall onto the ground by spreading some of his weight onto Niall’s shoulders and the wall behind him.

Still panting from the exertion, Liam let his gaze flicker down to his blond companion who was making a face at the taste of the substance he’d just swallowed. Some of it had managed to land on his cheek and the older boy watched in awe as Niall wiped it off with the back of his hand.

His cum. On Niall’s face.

Fuck.

He wasn’t going to sleep much that night.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the one where the prompt was "dirty sex in nandos bathroom" but I only got as far as a blow job oop.


End file.
